I said, 'I do' first
by GirlWithin
Summary: Mud slinging with Malfoy on her wedding day? Whatever will Hermione's soon to be husband think? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I WANT HP FOR MYSELF!** but I don't.

**Summary: **

Mud slinging with Malfoy on her wedding day? Whatever will her husband say?

* * *

Hermione slipped out of The Burrow and hurried across the lawn. As she cleared the backyard, she broke out into a run and sprinted up the hill, just in time to see the sunrise.

Breathtaking.

She sighed softly and sat down on a rock, watching the flickering red, orange, and yellow lights. She started in surprise when a cool drawl reached her ears.

"Watching the sun again, Granger? Scared today will be your last?"

Hermione scowled in irritation and rolled her eyes at the unwanted visitor.

"What are _you_ doing here Malfoy? Don't you need your beauty sleep?" Malfoy smirked and gracefully sat down next to her, much to her dismay.

"I am already beautiful. I don't need any more beauty unlike _other_ people." As he said this, he glanced slyly at her disheveled hair and wrinkled pajamas.

Hermione gasped in outrage. _Now that was below the belt. _

"I can't believe you! You'd think that you could at least be somewhat _civil_ to _me_ today!" She huffed and lifted her head haughtily when he chuckled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Granger. But you aren't special so you don't get special privileges…such as my civility." He smirked smuglywhen she gritted her teeth but didn't retort back. _Hah! Cat got your tongue._

"You should watch the way you talk to women, Malfoy. They really don't like it when men insult their looks. Who knows, maybe your fiancée will see what an awful mistake she has made…and run away."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. _So you want to playthat way._

"You're the one to talk. Aren't you ever scared that _your_ fiancée will wake up one morning an realize _his_ mistake?" He turned to her expectantly and waited for the gasp, the yell, the slap.

It never came.

Instead she looked like she was about to cry or sneeze something awful. Either way, he didn't want to see her doing it.

She burst out laughing instead.

Malfoy jutted his lower jaw out petulantly. How dare she laugh at his insult! He waited irritated as she calmed down. She finally looked up at him and he saw that _look_ in her eyes.

The look where she knew she was the wittiest witch.

How he hated that look.

"Alright, I admit that your comeback was pretty good. BUT you fail to remember one important fact."

She paused and reveled in her knowledge as Malfoy picked at his nails and acted indifferently.

"It took you four years to get your fiancée to love you whereas _my _fiancée loved me _before_ I loved him. Therefore, I win."

Malfoy gaped at her and blinked. Then he blinked again.

_How dare she!_ She knew that was a delicate subject with him and yet she used it against him. The sad part was that she was right. It _had_ taken him an unbearably long amount of time to convince his fiancée to love him.

Granger, being the Gryfinndor's Golden Girl and all, got it easy. She never needed to seduce or be sweet. Her fiancée had been enamored with her from the start.

He was jolted out of his ponderings when she tried to make a discreet exit.

Hermione valiantly tried to smooth her hair down before rising up and stretching.

"I bid you adieu, Malfoy. I suppose I shall see you at the wedding. After all, my soon-to-be-husband invited you."

She turned away but stopped.

"Oh and Malfoy, when I say my 'I do' be sure to remember that I got to say _that _phrase _before_ you."

She had taken two steps when something wet and mushy hit her in the back of her head.

She froze.

And turned.

Malfoy was laughing…. at her.

She slowly felt the back of her head with her hand and bringing her palm to her face, she saw that her fingers were now dark with mud.

Dirty, stinky mud.

She turned and glowered at Malfoy who hands were filled with the wet dirt. He could barely stand up, what with him laughing so hard.

Oh, was he going to get it.

Hermione let out a battle cry before scooping her own mud and chucking it right at him.

Although she was known by Harry and Ron as 'the girl who can't aim for her life' she hit her target right on.

His face.

He was shocked to say the least.

Malfoy couldn't believe it. Granger had just gone and dirtied up his pride and joy…his face. He suddenly grinned. Now _this _was one hell of good-bye for Bookworm Granger.

0000000000000000000

"Do I _even_ want to know?"

Ginny Weasley took in the mud caked appearance of her friend as Hermione looked at the ground guiltily.

"I got into a mud fight with Malfoy," Hermione said morosely.

Ginny sighed. "You two never cease to amaze me."

She jumped as two lean arms encircled her waist. Turning around, Ginny lightly kiss Harry on the nose and giggled when he sleepily nuzzled her neck.

However his affection disappeared as soon as he caught sight of his dirty best friend.

"Hermione? What the hell happened to you?" Hermione sighed and exasperatedly retold her encounter with the ferret.

"Hermione! Don't you know what day it is? It's your wedding! I stress, _wedding_. Not 'mud slingling fiesta'…._wedding._"

Hermione pouted. "I know Harry. I didn't mean for it to happen. Where's Ron? " Harry waved his hand vaguely.

"He went off with your father and Mr. Weasley to take a look at the church. He's very over-protective you know."

Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes. "You _both_ are overprotective, but that's why I love you guys." With that said, she opened her arms expecting one of Harry's big hugs.

He instead grabbed Ginny and escaped upstairs.

Hermione sighed again and dropped into a kitchen chair. _Finally, some rest time._ She had just closed her eyes when the door slammed open and Molly Weasley's horrified shriek pierced the air.

"MUD on the BRIDE!"

00000000000000000000000

"So what do you think, Ginny?" Hermione turned in the mirror and doubtfully scrutinized her appearance.

"You look _wonderful_. I mean, wait until he sees you! He'll die!"

Hermione laughed lightly. "Oh, we wouldn't want him to die. Whatever would I do on my wedding night?"

Ginny scrunched up her noise in disgust. "Ugh! I don't even _want_ to think about you and him doing…stuff….tonight. Gag me."

Hermione grinned. "So Ginny, what would you like our kids to call you? Aunty Ginny? or Aunty Ginevra? Aunty Redhead?"

Ginny was about to retort back when an urging knocking sounded at the door. Hermione gasped and began to fumble with her veil.

She pecked her father on the cheek before placing her hand on his arm and walking regally out into the church.

She felt her breath catch as she caught sight of him. He looked so wonderfully dashing in his suit.

Delighted whispers followed each step she took as she neared her destiny. Finally she stood beside him and couldn't help but appraise him with her eyes.

Of course she didn't miss the way he checked her out, either.

Her mind wandered a bit as the priest said the necessary passages and words. As the priest prompted her, she said her vows and her 'I do.' She couldn't help but catch Malfoy's eye and mouth "I said my 'I do' first."

She smirked smugly as his eyes stabbed her with invisible knives.

Grinning still, she tilted her head and waited in breathless anticipation as the veil was lifted. _Oh I love this part! This is by far the most interesting part of the wedding!_

They kissed.

00000000000000000

"Alright everyone, I think it is high time the bride and groom get on with their dance. After all, they have _lots_ to do tonight."

Hermione punched Fred Weasley good naturedly on the shoulder before joining her husband on the dance floor.

"I love you, you know."

"I know Hermoine."

Silence

"You know, the correct response would be, 'I love you too, Hermione' "

"Oh, you know what I meant."

"Uh, I beg to differ you prat."

"Let's not start a spat _right_ now. Don't want to cause the guests any alarm. …Plus, the sex afterwards would so… _strained._"

"I can't believe you!"

"Hmmm…you better believe it, love."

"Remember when we used to spat all the time and the teachers finally gave us consecutive detentions for a week? I was so mortified!"

"Only _you_ would freak out over detention. Only _you._"

"But you love me for it, right? That's one of the things you love about me?"

"Of course I do, you wretched girl."

He brushed his lips across hers before separating and bowing to the guests as the song ended.

Hermione smiled shyly before rushing over to her father and pulling him out to dance.

00000000000

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned and her lips widened into a happy smile as Ron walked over to her.

"You almost ready to go? The night's getting late." Hermione blushed as Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She screamed as he suddenly swooped down and spun her around, his arms locked tight around her slender waist. However, he stopped when they both heard someone clear his throat.

Ron looked over Hermione's head and scowled.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

Hermione twitched nervously. She could already feel the tension start to rise. She was about to lead Ron away before he became violent, when Malfoy surprised everyone present.

He stuck his hand out for Ron to shake.

And Ron, pleasantly puzzled and confused, took it.

Hermione threw her arms around her husband and smacked a loud kiss on his cheek. The crowds all whooped when he turned her head so that her kiss moved from his cheek to his lips.

Finally it was time for the bride and groom to leave.

Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek as she, Harry, and Ron stood together as the Golden Trio for the last time. They had gone through so much together. She and Ron and sacrificed so much to be Harry's friend and Harry had sacrificed so much to be theirs.

It almost wasn't fair that they had to be separated.

"I'll call on you as soon as possible okay? We'll all get together and it'll be just like old times."

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and they all hugged one more time. Harry held Hermione at arm's length.

"You have become a raving beauty, Hermione. I wish you the best of luck with your marriage and I can't wait for children!"

Hermione kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh thank you Harry. And don't worry. I'll make sure you'll be Uncle Harry!" Then she turned to Ron and took his hands. In his eyes, she saw the glint of unshed tears.

After she had said all her good-byes she clambered into the carriage and sat herself comfortably on her husband's lap. He tugged on one of her curls.

"I thought we would never get out of there! I mean, how many good-byes do you have to say? Especially the one to Harry. Now _that _took forever."

Hermione kissed his nose and tapped his forehead.

"Oh, you big baby. I promise we'll have fun tonight. Okay? Happy?"

She squealed as he grabbed the back of her head and fervently kissed her. She broke from his lips for a moment.

"Before we continue, dear. Remember, I said 'I do' first. I win, Draco."

"Well Mrs. Malfoy, I guess I'll just have to be a good sport and lose gracefully. Seeing as how I'm the loser, I think we should engage in a _delightful_ idea of mine."

Draco smirked when he saw her perk up in curiousity. He leaned in until his lips brushed her ear and then he whispered,

"_Let's have mud fight."_


End file.
